$\log_{2}16 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $16$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $2$ , the base of the logarithm. $16$ can be expressed as $2\times2\times2\times2$ $16$ can be expressed as $2^4$ $2^4=16$, so $\log_{2}16=4$.